


SCPxLOONA spin-offs cuz Deadline Bois gon get my napp snecked

by OrbitBoi



Series: The Parallel Universes [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/F, all ships - Freeform, anyways enjoy, ill add tags when it's cool enough for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitBoi/pseuds/OrbitBoi
Summary: How about LOONA in the SCP universe?This will contain references to SCP: CB & SCP: SL as well as other SCPs.
Series: The Parallel Universes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on the Prologue of the SCP Comic Anthology - KAI & KI.

The journey was rough as hell, with the vehicle going on a bumpy trail, and sitting inside the blackened SUV for the last 3 hours was definitely something else. I held my document bag closer to myself, wondering what kind of business is going on here.

For the last 24 hours, I received a call into my private phone line during my lecture, telling me that lives were 'at stake' and they needed someone that has brains to 'aid them in saving humanity', putting it crudely. Next, I was escorted straight to a safe house, waited there for 3 hours, then rushed to multiple vehicles for transportation to somewhere discreet. It was chaotic.

Then, the car stopped somewhere in the middle of the desert, with muffled voices from outside, probably checking for clearances, and I was pulled outside into the burning hot air, and it wasn't until I went down an elevator did they remove my blindfold on me, and a security officer instructed me to meet up with Dr.Kaito, the Head of the facility for further instructions.

Walking on the hallways of the so-called underground facility, I can't help but notice how it felt like I left the Earth to another planet, seeing so many technologies inside transparent labs, men in orange jumpsuits conducting tests, scientists observing and scribbling on writing boards, guards by the doors armed and on standby,... It's all too surreal.

I'm now standing in front of the office, the door inscribing "Dr.Kaito, Head of Site-178". Knocking on the door brings out a man in a lab coat, with wild eyes and ruffled hair, looking intimidating. Later, I found out that it was because of my knocking's something new and different from how people normally ask for his attention.

"What now? Oh wait, you're new here", he spoke up, eyes staring straight into my soul.

"Uh, yes, I am. They told me to give you, uh, this", stutteringly, I gave him the documents that I held on earlier.

"What's this?", Kaito ripped the paperworks off me violently, and examined it for a while. "Applying to the Foundation? No, from what I remember, you're supposed to pass a background check, achieving a certification in proper personnel training, then some strict interviews and the remaining yadda yadda protocols would be necessary for you to be here in the first place. How did I not hear anything about a newbie coming here?", he questioned his thoughts loudly, scaring and confusing me further.

Then, he started quoting-whispering something,"...this is urgent business, so, the new personnel I'm assigning to your place has to temporarily skip the normal protocol to get used to this place, as a replacement to the recently deceased personnel in the containment sector. I hereby give my approval to the-huh".

Dr.Kaito shifted his gaze to me,"So that's what it is, eh? Normally this would be rejected immediately, but since an 05 member ordered this, it means that I can only follow and, you're someone special and decent enough to have this with you. Interesting. Judging from how you look right now, I reckon you'll only act as a substitute for the time being, so you better behave, 'cause believe it or not, once in the job, everyone is equal to each other in the chances of dying, you hear me? Good. Follow me".

He turned around, pulling out a key card and headed deeper inside the facility. I followed suit.

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Intro, next part

We walked down the corridor, heading somewhere deeper underground. I looked around the dark space, wondering about how unsignificant I am right now in this place. Some scientists in white lab coats passed by, either saying hi to Dr.Kaito or staring at me, with questioning looks that can be roughly translated into:"What's this newbie doing here?" or "Another one?". This is defintely concerning to me.

Dr.Kaito stopped in front of another office, led me in through the door, and closed it behind him. That's when he started speaking again:

"Alright, we can talk in here now. Tell me, do you want to know what exactly are the duties for the staffs that work here? 'Cause there's no turning back on this far now. But even that, there's the 05 paper that gave you the job, so I guess your answer wouldn't even matter anymore."

I stared back at him, still keeping silent.

"I'll assume that's a yes", he moved on."Think about this: would it be better for humanity if there are things left unknown to the entire world, or simply put, it's own existance ignored by humanity? As an academic lecturer, how about your thoughts on this matter?"

I took a few seconds for a response, "Well, the question itself is complex enough to make presidential debates look more ridiculous than circuses. But generally speaking, it would be a paradox even by thinking about it. If it's the unknown that we're talking about, then it should have been actively ignored as we are speaking right now. So the worst part comes in: by acknowledging the 'unknown' itself, it can no longer be considered the 'unknown', which makes the whole conversation completely pointless, and it's understandable for normal people to not care about it as long as it doesn't pose a threat at them in anyway possible. But what does that have to do with the work here?"

A smile formed on his face, seemingly interested at what I just said. "Not bad. Actually, you might have just been the only person having serious thoughts in this matter. Somehow I can understand why the higher-ups chose you now."

"To be fair, humans are utterly foolish beings. That's to say, they'll do anything to satiate their curiosity, even if risking their own lives to achieve the answer. However, the moment we realize our curiosity brings disaster, we allow fear, terror and chaos befall upon ourselves. Cliché, right?"

I nod in agreement, but hasn't fully grasped the deeper meaning in his words.

"The one thing needed to flip your life, my life, or even the entire world upside down, is just a single moment of terror. You seen them in movies, haven't you? The end-of-the-world scenarios, where powerful figures began hiding away crucial intel about some major threat against humanity. The purpose they all try to achieve: **maintaining** **normalcy,** so to speak. The balance mustn't be disrupted by all costs, unless you're dumb enough to play hero." He stood up, directing these words on me, "That's why we all vouch for these words: there **_truly is bliss in ignorance._** "

"Let's say it like this: imagine someone powerful like Batman, working in the shadows, doing his best to solve all the problems in the world. We totally know nothing about this. It never happened, never came up to our mind, nothing. How wonderful would that be! I would do anything to be one of those ignorant, bloody hell fools who don't give a fuck about it! Hahah!", Dr.Kaito let out a weird ass laugh, as I silently question this man's sanity.

"However, I, as well as the remaining staffs in this place, **can't**. Here's something you don't know: there are **anomalies** out in the world that defy the **reality** of everything. **Objects**. **Entities**. **Phenomena**. And the job bestowed on us was to **contain** those anomalies. So in short, there are 3 main missions for the purpose: **secure** , **contain** , **protect**. Let's go through them one by one, shall we?"

He glanced around the room, and found a pen container. He took a pen out, then started his demonstration.

"First and foremost, **secure**. Preventing the anomalies from falling into the wrong hands are especially important. To do this, we perform extensive observations and surveillance, and at the earliest opportunity, intercepting it and bring it to somewhere safer for civilians. Take this pen for example. Let's say anyone who holds it will have the urge to stab people's necks. So what do we do? Remove all contacting, place it somewhere we can observe it more closely, something like that."

"This takes us to the next phase: **contain**. After it is deemed containable or too dangerous without proper surveillance or the likes, we establish measures to make sure it doesn't go out of control. Close documentation and constant re-evaluations are extremely important for deciding which kind of containment is suitable for it. This is to prevent all possible influences or effects from spreading around. Don't assume anything appearing safe would actually be safe. More than 30% of our casualties on the field of first containment are from assumptions based only on its looks, not its true nature. So unless it's nature is confirmed and fully understood, do not attempt to lower your guards around the anomaly. For the pen, keep it inside an opaque box so that no one can acknowledge its existence in there. More importantly, no direct contact can be established and must be handled with care. Something like that, you'll get hang of it soon."

"Finally, the last phase: **protect**. No matter what the cost is, the burden of protecting humanity from their effects will never be lessened. We never stop until the day we could fully understand them or device new scientific theories based on their nature. Even if it meant our lives on the line, but honestly, they're already there ever since the beginning, and it wouldn't matter anyway."

Hearing all of this, my spine got chills. I've neither heard nor see anything as absurd as this, but seems like the reality is harsher than a living hell. It took someone like him that has experienced a lot of near-death experiences to be able withstand with that sanity. His next words didn't calm me down at all, as if the verdict has been given to me: "All I can say about your new position is prepare yourself for the last time before plunging into the 'unknown' for good. Expect as much danger as you want, but ensuring your safety in the face of these anomalies is a straight **impossible** for all I care. Anyway, check these out. They'll provide info about the Foundation, and you should get assistance in them."

He snapped his fingers, and behind him, a good amount of documents appeared. And amidst my astonishment and fear, he ended the introduction:

_**"Welcome to the SCP Foundation"** _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~And that, my friends, is the last you will hear about me...~~


	3. #LoonatheMTF-1: The List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took inspiration of the access terminal template from the SCP - 2317 iterations. Hope you don't mind.

In light of the recent Incident [REDACTED] and Dr. Alex's, a Senior Researcher, course of actions in redeeming Site-[DATA EXPUNGED] from an all-Keter containment breach, and after a 5-hour long discussion within the 05 Command, the council has reached the final decision through the voting results of 7 YEAs vs. 6 NAYs, meaning the bill proposed by 05-13 has passed and will be immediately effective as follows:

  * Dr. Alex is promoted to Senior Supervising Researcher along with a level 4 containment clearance key card.
  * Dr. Alex is allowed access to level 3 security clearance armories in case of a containment breach.
  * Dr. Alex is responsible in making the decision of whether should the Alpha Warhead be detonated in case of a severe containment breach.
  * Dr. Alex promoted to the Director position of the newly established MTF squad, and have the right to appoint a maximum of 12 members into the squad for training elites and supervise future operations.



\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MTF Phi-17 designated as "The Moon's Children"**

**consisting of 12 "wild card" members**

**the best of the best**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Due to it's secretive nature and the full identities of the squad members are to be kept secret, the official documents about this MTF is currently stored in the archives within Site-[REDACTED], compiled by Director Alex in an eyes-only format paper document for herself, Dr.[REDACTED] and the 05 Command. The documents you are about to view is a replacement for the said recordings, only for personnel with level 2 administrative clearance or higher. Please select one of the following options:

  * Lvl.2 clearance (please enter your security credentials and type the security approval codes provided to you by at least 4 lvl.4 personnel).
  * Lvl.3 clearance (please enter your security credentials and type the security approval codes provided to you by at least 3 lvl.4 personnel).
  * **> Lvl.4 clearance (please enter your security credentials; your session will be reported to the RAISA).<**
  * If you're Dr. Alex or Dr.[REDACTED] or a member of the 05 command, please type in your provided keyphrase to be redirected to SourceCode.



\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lvl.4 CLEARANCE ACCESS TERMINAL**

PLEASE NOTE THAT YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS A **SECURITY LEVEL 4 (TOP SECRET)** FILE, RESTRICTED ONLY TO PERSONNEL WITH LVL. 4 CLEARANCE

THIS DOCUMENT WILL HAVE MOST OF THE REDACTION REMOVED, THUS CLASSIFIED AS **TOP SECRET**

CONTINUING WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION WILL RESULT IN DISCIPLINARY ACTION, UP TO AND INCLUDING IMMEDIATE TERMINATION OF LIFE

INFORMATION REGARDING YOUR ACCESS TO THIS FILE (INCLUDING THE DATE, TIME, AND LOCATION) WILL BE REPORTED TO THE RECORDS AND INFORMATION SECURITY ADMINISTRATION (RAISA)

IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE, PLEASE CONFIRM CONTINUING WITH THE PROCEDURE

_**Y**_ /N?

PLEASE ENTER USER AUTHENTICATION

username [DATA EXPUNGED UPON REQUEST FROM PERSONNEL - GRANTED] **|** password *************************

AUTHENTICATION ACCEPTED

IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE ACCESSING THESE DOCUMENTS, PLEASE RE-ENTER YOUR USER AUTHENTICATION IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS

username [DATA EXPUNGED UPON REQUEST FROM PERSONNEL - GRANTED] **|** password *************************

AUTHENTICATION ACCEPTED

PLEASE ENTER PROJECT-RELATED PERSONAL IDENTIFICATION NUMBER (PRPIN)

710-769-791-3085

PRPIN ACCEPTED

PLEASE LOOK INTO THE CAMERA FOR A RETINAL IDENTIFICATION SCAN

THANK YOU. THE TIME AND DATE OF YOUR ACCESS TO THIS FILE HAS BEEN LOGGED AND REPORTED TO THE RECORDS AND INFORMATION SECURITY ADMINISTRATION (RAISA)

USER NAME: [DATA EXPUNGED UPON REQUEST FROM PERSONNEL - GRANTED]

TITLE: Senior Supervising Researcher

DISPLAYING MTF PHI-17, DESIGNATED AS "MOON'S CHILDREN", CLEARANCE LVL.4

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DESCRIBING MTF PHI-17 MEMBERS IN 5 LINES

by Dr. Alex with the assistance of Dr. [REDACTED]

**Jeon Heejin (MTF Scientist/Junior Containment Specialist)**

\- Provided codenames: "Heekki", "Bunny".

\- Cutie, somehow scared of birds.

\- Achieved full marks on Advanced Sciences courses at the [REDACTED] university, and received an invitation letter to work at the Foundation.

\- Responsible for assisting biological and chemical anomalies' first containment procedures with other Scientists and Containment Specialists.

\- Chemistry with Hyunjin. [:)]

** Kim Hyunjin (MTF Lieutenant) **

\- Provided codenames: "Aeongie", "Bread".

\- Breadaholic cat.

\- Poker face.

\- Spent 2 years training and honing her skills, and was rewarded with the position.

\- Chemistry with Heejin. [:)]

** Jo Haseul (MTF Commander) **

\- Provided codenames: "Mom", "Mulgaeya".

\- Best leader of all times. (fite me)

\- Similar to Heejin, she's also scared of birds.

\- Ex-Special Ops.

\- That makes her the finest candidate ever selected since 5 years ago.

**Im Yeojin (MTF Cadet)**

\- Provided codenames: "Froggie", "Lentil Bean".

\- Most smolish member in the team, in both size and height.

\- Still inexperienced, but her current potential is yet to be judged harshly.

\- Haseul took the girl under her wing so I'm not that worried since Haseul is very reliable.

\- Human loudspeaker Jr.

**Wong Kahei (MTF Scientist/Containment Specialist)**

\- Provided codenames: "Angel", "Vivian Westwood".

\- Transferred from the Hong Kong branch as part of the exchange program between Foundation branches.

\- Haseul asked me, and I quote, "Was there a rule to allow models working in here Mom?".

\- Haseul was flustered for a good while during Vivian's brief training sessions to get used to work here.

\- Her main responsibilities in the squad are the healing role and first containment combined with re-containment.

**Kim Jungeun (MTF Commander)**

\- Provided codenames: "Lip", "Pterodactyl".

\- "A screechy ol' hag, hates being kissed but loves kissing others", Yeojin told me as such.

\- Starts acting weirdly whenever she's near Jinsol.

\- Close friends with Jiwoo, received the promotion chance from her friend as well as a recommendation from Haseul to become Commander.

\- Just as Jiwoo and Haseul expected, she's a promising leader.

**Jung Jinsol (MTF Scientist)**

\- Provided codenames: "Blue Betta", "Jindori".

\- Former scientist at the [REDACTED] aquarium for 2 years before an incident occurred and blew up the entire place. (Refer to the Incident Aquarium document for a detailed account)

\- The sole survivor of the incident, was recruited into the Foundation, not only because of her loss, but her talent didn't went unnoticed.

\- Despite that, she's abnormally bright.

\- A veteran in the field of first containment and bio-hazardous anomalies handling.

**Choi Yerim (MTF Lieutenant)**

\- Provided codenames: "Choerry", "Miss Sunshine".

\- The biggest reason why the sun was found jobless/neutralized.

\- "Very positive, cheery, who wears a big smile on her face everyday." - Dr. Alex

\- "The only thing disturbing about her was the collection of living cockroaches, and I ordered Vivian to incinerate them all while the owner begged me to keep them." - Dr. Alex

\- Overall, she qualifies for the position, no questions asked unless otherwise specified.

**Ha Sooyoung (MTF Commander)**

\- Provided codenames: "Yves", "Bone Poppin' Swan".

\- The least experienced Commander out of the 3 Commanders.

\- She was an ex-mercenary, making her a questionable pick, but it's the Director's responsibility in choosing her.

\- Flirty as hell, especially to Jiwoo.

\- "I might actually have to ask Jiwoo a favor to give Sooyoung some proper training, though I doubt Sooyoung would get any better if it's her..." - Dr. Alex

**Kim Jiwoo (MTF Lieutenant)**

\- Provided codenames: "Chuu", "Peng Peng".

\- The most experienced Lieutenant out of the 3 Lieutenants.

\- "Please get me an explanation for this duality: Mature, Sharpshooter, Cold&Fierce gaze/Babie, Squishy, Heart-warming smiles." - Dr. Alex

\- She's very loyal and would prefer fighting over commanding.

\- Human megaphone Sr. (oh my lord)

**Park Chaewon (MTF Cadet)**

\- Provided codenames: "Princess", "Crunchy".

\- Sweg, crunchy voice, loves pineapple pizza. (*Italiens triggered*)

\- Very soft for Hyejoo.

\- With Jiwoo's tutoring, she's gradually improving her combat performance.

\- Aside from the low accuracy and little experience in using a gun, she's suitable to be a member of the squad.

**Son Hyejoo (MTF Cadet)**

\- Provided codenames: "Oli", "Wolfie".

\- Gamer girl but hasn't fully translated her talent out into the real life.

\- Hates Sooyoung for a passion but deeply respects Jiwoo, and spends most of her non-combat time defending Jiwoo from the flirtings of Sooyoung. (wut?)

\- "She's cute and on all levels including physical, she's a goddamn furry, and I dare y'all to change my mind." - Dr. Alex

\- Her expertise in advanced combat serves as proof of why she got chosen.

**Notes:**

\- Dr. Alex and Dr.[REDACTED] are the only personnel allowed to make adjustments to this list. Anyone who violates this rule shall be heavily reprimanded and may expect reclassification.

\- If you have any questions about this list, leave comments in the comment section with the format given in the same place, and we'll respond to them if deemed answerable.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh, not bad Alex, you've actually managed to set up a list about them without too much trouble."

"Oh shut it, Tracy made a huge fuss over my description, and Bob topped it off with begging me for some pictures of those girls. You actually think it went off without a hitch?"

"Nah, I think it's perfect enough in my opinion. By the way, you listed a blocked document in the list, y'know."

"Which one?"

"The Incident Aquarium one. I tried looking for it but seems like it's internal intel. As a colleague working on the same thing together, you think it's fair to conceal important stuff away from me?"

"Oh right, I forgot to send you that yesterday, but it's not just that only. I've got like 5 more similar reports for you to read. Here, take this flash drive. It should have everything in it. And one more thing, you should only view it on your laptop, because it's internal intel, ok?"

"Got cha fam. See you later, Alex."

"You too, [REDACTED]."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a small room with low lighting, a laptop is opened, and a flash drive inserted into the laptop. The person sits quietly in front of the monitor, with music played softly in the back of the room. Those speakers blends in well with the surrounding walls, and all the concentration of this person is focused solely on the screen in front of him.

BACKSTORY FILE OF MTF PHI-17

THIS SHOULD SUFFICE IN CASE IT IS REQUIRED FOR REASONS UNABLE TO BE DISCLOSED EASILY

PLEASE ENTER YOUR CREDENTIALS

He typed in the information required, and just a few seconds later, the screen appeared:

WELCOME DR.[REDACTED]

PLEASE SUBMIT A FINGERPRINT SCAN AND A RETINAL IDENTIFICATION SCAN ON YOUR DEVICE

THANK YOU

ACCESSING THE FILE...

PLEASE SELECT ONE OF THESE FOLLOWING:

**\- Incident Aquarium**

**\- Incident Illusion**

**\- Prison Break**

**\- Joint Interview Log #381**

**\- Training Days**

**\- A Part-Android's Story**

The man's face broke into a grin.

"Very interesting indeed. The surprises that await me in here, I'll find out soon enough."


	4. Things That The 12 Particular Docs At Site-|||| Are Not Allowed To Do At The Foundation-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious note a.k.a Disclaimer note:
> 
> Just setting the record straight, this list is totally meant as a joke similar to the Dr. Bright's not-to-do list, comprising with a lot of LOONA inside jokes and references that only Orbits will understand, not an actual depiction of how the girls would behave in real life.

**The List Of Things That The 12 Particular Docs At Site-** |||| **Are Not Allowed To Do At The Foundation**

Rule 0: Only Dr. Alex, or better known as 05-13, and Dr. [REDACTED] are the people in charge of this document, meaning that changes, revisions, etc. have to be approved by both of them.

A. That being said, Dr. {Heejin, Hyunjin, Haseul, Yeojin, Vivi, Jungeun, Jinsol, Yerim, Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Chaewon, Hyejoo} are DEFINITELY not allowed to tamper with this document whatsoever without consent from the both of us.

B. Sorry Haseulie, but that also includes you.

1\. None of the docs are allowed to switch off the lights inside SCP-173's chamber when Class-D personnel are cleaning the interior. And when I said no, I mean _NO_ , Hyejoo.

2\. Dr. Jiwoo is not allowed to bring her personal camera anywhere near SCP-096's chamber. Let the action of destroying your camera with you directly witnessing it be my last resort, please.

3\. After [DATA EXPUNGED], Dr. Hyunjin is no longer allowed to bring ~~sandwiches **|** bread **|** products made from wheat **|** any organic material~~ anything near 914. Actually you know what, unless otherwise specified, Dr. Hyunjin receives the permanent ban from going anywhere near 914 for the rest of her service at the Foundation.

A. And if the 914's security team couldn't do their job properly, then they may join the Keter duty teams.

4\. Dr. Haseul and Dr. Heejin are not allowed to bring ~~pigeons~~ any kind of bird into 914 to be refined with the "Rough" setting. No explanation or excuses may be accepted, regardless of how valid it may seem.

A. Not even if Dr. Vivi asks nicely.

5\. Junior Researcher Yeojin is never to be allowed ANYWHERE near the armories within any Foundation sites again after a horrible mismanagement of firearms, resulted in [DATA EXPUNGED] casualties. Let that shotgun be her first, only and last victim.

A. I'll be having a talk with the Site Director about how Yeojin managed to acquire a [EXPLETIVE] shotgun inside the HCZ armory without anyone noticing, up until she happened to destroy the power source of SCP-106's containment chamber, and you know that means trouble for anyone in it.

6\. No matter how many times I repeat this, Dr. Sooyoung and Dr. Hyejoo are not allowed to interact with each other without a responsible administrator.

A. Okay, maybe Dr. Jiwoo could be an exception.

B. Dr. Chaewon does not count as a suitable admin, though. The cafeteria staff have banned her completely from the kitchen after blowing up a pot of hot water in there.

C. ~~Dr. Jiwoo no longer counts as a responsible administrator after what happened on **██/██/████.**~~ After being heavily reprimanded in a disciplinary hearing and some re-evaluations, Dr. Jiwoo is allowed back on the job along with Dr. Haseul and Dr. Vivi included into the team.

D. Or better, just keep both of them apart from each other for good. Simple, yet effective.

7\. SCP-504 is not something to be snugged out of it's soundproof room. The tomato shurikens in the cafeteria that went for Dr Jinsol was funny for exactly once, until the sight of her left eye bleeding ruined everything.

A. Though I should note, that's a way of saying that her jokes just don't work at all.

8\. Dr. Heejin is not allowed to be near SCP-2599 anymore, because the act of giving her paradoxical commands just to pet the rabbits is just straight-out _cruel_.

A. "But they're cute" is also not a valid excuse, Heejin.

B. Not even if you ask nicely.

9\. For reasons too obvious, none of the docs are allowed to be anywhere near Site-█ that contains SCP-230's compound. You crackheads are "gay" enough for all my troubles.

10\. Do NOT touch SCP-963 under ANY circumstances. Screw off, Dr. Bright. 

A. And for you, Bright: stay away from my girls or I'm locking you up with Dr. Clef. (you get the idea)

11\. Similar to how SCP-529 get distressed from insufficient cheese, do not let Dr. Hyunjin acquire insufficient bread and Dr. Jiwoo acquire insufficient strawberries. I hate seeing them in sadness mode for a full 24 hours every time this happens.

12\. No matter how much of a [EXPLETIVE] Dr. Clef could be while he's sour, do NOT try to rig his shotgun shells with anything. I don't want another Clef-Kondraki joint incident to occur again. Yes, especially you Yeojin.

13\. Hugs are not always the solution to every question, Dr. Yerim.

A. Same goes for you, Dr. Jiwoo.

B. Nor is 'More Hugs'.

C. Or 'An Imitation of SCP-999's Signature Hug'. That doesn't exist. (Or does it?)

D. Okay you know what, Dr. Hyejoo could use your hugs to combat her negativity. ~~No I don't.~~

E. Yes you do, and if I see you meddling with this again, I'll lock you up in SCP-999's chamber for good, Hyejoo.

14\. Yes, forum trolls were always annoying, Dr. Jungeun. Bright even tried turning them into Class-D personnel. And the answer remains the same: _no_.

15\. SCP-711 is not to be taken lightly. And Dr. Vivi, that's the fourth motherboard you've fried while deciphering String 17. Please don't push yourself that hard.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I just wanna say that this is entirely fictional, so if possible, don't take this too seriously.
> 
> And even though it's stated that only 2 people are allowed to make changes to the list, you can join in expanding the list by sending in suggestions in the comment section below. It's simple:  
> \- Enter a comment containing ideas/inside jokes/references of LOONA.  
> \- Good ideas may be approved and be added to the list.  
> Let's see how far can this list be expanded, shall we?


End file.
